<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apricity by SassySnowperson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420806">Apricity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnowperson/pseuds/SassySnowperson'>SassySnowperson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Drug Dealing, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, POV Alternating, Poe is Undercover on Kijimi, Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnowperson/pseuds/SassySnowperson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><em><strong>Apricity</strong> - The warmth of the sun in winter</em>.</p>
</div><hr/>
<p>Poe Dameron is undercover on Kijimi, sent there by General Organa herself. While he's there, he runs into Luke Skywalker. </p>
<p>It would have been nice if General Organa had bothered to keep her brother informed of her plans.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Luke reached out and grabbed Poe, pulling him around until Poe's back hit the wall. Luke stood in front of him, so close Poe could see the little whorls of brown-green that gave his blue eyes such depth. "You think I don't know that the main industry on Kijimi is spice running?" Luke said, his voice a low rumble. </p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apricity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetalfall/gifts">rosepetalfall</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, back when The Rise of Skywalker came out, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetalfall">rosepetalfall</a> and I were talking, and realized that both of us had immediately taken Poe's drug dealing backstory (ugh) (UGH) (sorry I just get more and more angry the longer it's been) and immediately dismissed it in the movie as him being undercover. We played with that idea for a bit, and this story came out! </p>
<p>And then I wrote some of it, and got hit with a pervasive creative drain that really stalled the work. But I recently have been re-blessed with the energy to do this sort of work, and managed to get this packaged. </p>
<p>Fair warning, this still isn't finished. But it is a fairly coherent "Part One," and hopefully further parts will be less-stuck.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poe shivered as he hurried down Kijimi's late-fall streets, already slick with ice. The planet was inexorably pushing toward winter, and Poe hated it. He was a warm-blooded boy from the jungle, he didn't belong in these climates. He picked up the pace, jogging the last few feet to the broad wood doors at the front of the ale hall. </p>
<p>Those few jogged steps were a mistake. Poe's left foot lost traction and started slipping out from under him. He nearly fell, but managed at the last minute to turn it into a fairly dignified slide. He didn't crash into the door so much as shoulder it open with more force than he had intended. </p>
<p>At least, that's what he was telling himself, he decided as he rubbed his shoulder and stepped into the hall. The warm air from the room slid over his skin like a hug. He breathed in deeply, the scent of hearty food thick in the air, the hum of conversation loud around them. Poe felt himself relax. </p>
<p>He missed people. When he had flown with the New Republic fleet there had always been bodies around. Barracks, mess halls, hangar bays—they were all filled with bustling life. Now his days largely consisted of sitting alone in a speeder, moving product from place to place out of the sight of any authorities. Then he went home to his miserable little apartment, still alone. </p>
<p>His moments of connection all came from the drug-runners he was spending his time with. They actually weren't all that bad. Still, even with half the gang packed into a room, it didn't really bustle. Which was why the ale hall was his favorite place in the city, these days. Cheap food, decent beer, and a chance to be around people. What more could a guy want? </p>
<p>Poe picked his way over to the bar, intent on settling down and getting himself a plate of something filled with carbohydrates. Preferably fried carbohydrates. </p>
<p>He dodged around the first seating area, rounding the corner, and pulled up short as one of the figures at the bar looked oddly familiar. Dirty-blond hair brushed the top of an inconspicuous brown robe. Poe couldn't see anything else, but he was filled with a sense of familiarity. </p>
<p>Poe ran through the options. Nobody in the gang had that hair, none of his customers…maybe a rival gang? Maybe a cop, he realized, his stomach churning cold. Poe hung back, debating whether or not to take the risk, when the figure turned sideways, waving down one of the attendants. </p>
<p>Poe's breath caught. Framed in the warm yellow light of the hall was the strong chin and adorably crooked button nose of Luke Skywalker. </p>
<p>What was Luke doing <em>here</em>? On Kijimi of all places?</p>
<p>It was, kindly, a backwater. Poe had his own reasons for being here, but what possible reason could Luke have? </p>
<p>Well, might as well find out. </p>
<p>Poe wove his way through the crowd until he was behind Luke. He reached over, putting his hand on Luke's shoulder, and started to say, "Hey there, handsome, you come here oft—" </p>
<p>Poe's words choked out when Luke's fist slammed against his abdomen, something hard and metallic driving an uncomfortable point into his belly. Poe looked down, and his eyes widened as he realized it was Luke's lightsaber, and the Jedi Master's thumb sat surely on the switch. </p>
<p>Right. Sneaking up on a Jedi. Maybe a bad idea. "Hey, Luke," Poe choked out, a little hoarsely. </p>
<p>"Poe!" Luke said, sounding horrified. Poe breathed a sigh of relief as Luke put the lightsaber away. Luke glanced around the room, then back to Poe. "What are you doing here?" </p>
<p>Poe realized he hadn't thought this plan through. He was in public, and people who knew he ran with Zorii's crew were probably around. He couldn't very well go blasting it about that he was working undercover. Which meant that he had to convince Luke Skywalker he had joined a life of crime. </p>
<p>No problem. </p>
<p>Poe flashed Luke a winning smile. "Oh, you know, doing odd jobs." </p>
<p>Luke's horrified expression set into something more disapproving. "I heard you left the New Republic," Luke said, his voice stern. </p>
<p>Of course Leia hadn't looped her brother in on her plans. Nothing in Poe's life was easy. </p>
<p>Poe let a bit of disgust show on his face as he said, "The New Republic wasn't doing anything to protect the Outer Rim. I didn't see the point in putting my life on the line for a defense fleet that wasn't actually going to do any defending." It was all too easy to say the words. The disgust was real. </p>
<p>Luke raised an eyebrow and looked around the ale hall. "Uh huh. So you're here." </p>
<p>Poe felt his shoulders tighten. He didn't appreciate the disapproval in Luke's voice. "Work pays well." </p>
<p>"And what sort of work is that, exactly?" Luke asked briskly, his eyes narrowing.</p>
<p>Poe tucked his hands in his pockets, casting a look around the room before he lowered his voice to answer, "You know, transportation. Import/export. That sort of thing." </p>
<p>Luke pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked up and around the room, before his eyes set upon the dark corner of the hall that led out to the smoking patio. "Can I talk to you over there," Luke ordered, his brisk tone turning the question into a command. Without waiting for Poe to answer Luke stood up and started striding away. </p>
<p>He didn't even look over his shoulder to see if Poe was following. Poe was, of course. He had always had a thing for Luke's commanding voice. He didn't always do what it said, but he enjoyed it. </p>
<p>Once Luke reached the corner, filled with deep shadows, he reached out and grabbed Poe, pulling him around until Poe's back hit the wall. Luke stood in front of him, so close Poe could see the little whorls of brown-green that gave his blue eyes such depth. "You think I don't know that the main industry on Kijimi is spice running?" Luke said, his voice a low rumble. </p>
<p>Poe wondered if he should let Luke know that this corner was notorious for being used for two things: clandestine drug deals and clandestine hookups. It was also the most suspicious place possible to do a deal. Real professionals just handed the product over in broad daylight, but wrapped the package so it looked like something innocuous. He figured that particular bit of trivia probably wouldn't help the conversation. </p>
<p>So instead Poe stuck his chin out, quirked his rogue's smile, and said, "I didn't think you were stupid, but there are some things you don't say in crowded bars." </p>
<p>"Does your father know—" </p>
<p>"Seriously, Luke?" Poe cut him off. "You're trying to bring my dad into this? Don't be that guy." </p>
<p>"You are <em>drug running </em>and you expect me to not mention your father?" </p>
<p>"I am an adult," Poe snapped in response, which he recognized as the words came out was probably the worst thing he could have said at the moment. </p>
<p>"You're—" </p>
<p>"Your best friend did the same job," Poe hissed, in a desperate attempt to pivot the conversation. </p>
<p>"If you're trying to use Han Solo's career as an example—" Luke stopped, his eyes flicking over Poe. </p>
<p>Poe had to fight the urge to flinch, as Luke's eyes lingered on Poe's hands, firmly in his pockets, then up to the hunch of his shoulders. </p>
<p>"You're lying," Luke said, leaning back a little, and raising an eyebrow. </p>
<p>Poe forced himself to relax, and then realized how incredibly suspicious that must look. He was normally a much better spy than this. Luke was just very good at catching him off his guard. </p>
<p>"What are you really doing here, Poe?" Luke asked again, his voice a little softer. </p>
<p>Over Luke's shoulder, Poe watched as the door opened, and a quiet hush rolled through the room. A broad-shouldered twi'lek and a slim Kel Dorian walked through, bearing the black uniform with silver piping of the local police. </p>
<p>"Luke, are you trying to blend in here?" Poe asked quickly. </p>
<p>"We're not talking about me right now," Luke said. </p>
<p>"Because cops just walked through the door and you are in the most suspicious corner of the hall with a known spice runner." </p>
<p>Luke muttered a curse and his eyes slid sideways, trying futility to look without turning his head. He gave up and his eyes fixed back on Poe. "Alright, out to the patio." </p>
<p>Poe shook his head. "Running away, even more suspicious. Pretty much only one thing I can think of right now." </p>
<p>"What species? As long as they're not Force resistant." </p>
<p>Poe chuckled. "Oh, sweetheart, there's a much easier answer than that," he said, reaching up and gripping either side of Luke's robe collar.</p>
<p>"Um," was Luke's contribution to the conversation, as he looked down at Poe's hands with wide eyes.</p>
<p>Over Luke's shoulder, the local police were starting to swing in their direction. Out of time, they needed to act. </p>
<p>Poe tightened his fingers and pulled Luke into a kiss.</p>
<p>Poe had maybe dreamed once or twice or a dozen times about kissing Luke Skywalker. Certainly, when he was younger, and Luke was splashed about the holonet as the hot savior of the galaxy. And then again, when he was older, and he had actually met Luke in person.</p>
<p>Luke had come with a cadre of baby Jedi to run training exercises with the New Republic, and Poe had been lucky enough to fly against him. Luke was a whirlwind in the sky, a lightning-strike. It was impossible to anticipate where he'd end up, and just about as hard to dodge his shots. Luke was fast and precise and there were only a handful of pilots in the entire galaxy that could keep up with him. </p>
<p>Poe was one. He fought Luke to a draw and when Luke had emerged from his cockpit grinning with real delight, Poe had realized with an excited swoop of his stomach that he wanted to taste that grin. </p>
<p>Sadly, Poe suspected Luke wasn't grinning now. His body was stiff under Poe's hands, and Poe thought he might have stopped breathing. Poe broke free of the kiss, laying another at the corner of Luke's mouth, another along his cheek, and then whispered in Luke's ear, "Kiss me and they'll ignore you. We'll just be another pair of horny sentients getting it on in an ill-advised place." </p>
<p>Luke inhaled with a jolt, then made a noise halfway between a groan and a laugh. Moving with sudden quick surety, he tilted his head and captured Poe's lips with his own. </p>
<p>The press of Luke's mouth was hot and insistent. There was nothing in it that felt like acting. Luke wanted, Luke was taking, his palms finding Poe's waist and pinning him back against the wall, stepping into the space between Poe's legs like he had done it a dozen times before and meant to do it a dozen times again. </p>
<p>The stone wall of the alcove was rough against Poe's back and Luke was a solid weight against his front. Poe was pinned, overwhelmed. All he could do is whine and try to use his leg to hitch  Luke closer, all he could do was open his mouth and welcome Luke in. </p>
<p>Poe didn't know where Luke had learned to kiss like this, like a whirlwind, like a lightning-strike, just as impossible and overwhelming here as he was in the sky. A heat was tightening deep in his belly and it demanded release, he wanted more, wanted it desperately. Poe broke the kiss and took Luke's earlobe between his teeth and worried at it. Luke's moan in return was delicious, the grinding shift of his body was incendiary, and Poe could do nothing else but desperately gasp out, "Want to go somewhere more private?" </p>
<p>Luke froze against Poe. His breath hitched, and his hands on Poe's waist spasmed. He very carefully pushed back, putting an inch of space all along their bodies. Poe shivered as even the warm air of the ale hall felt too cold after the heat of having Luke next to him. "Good idea," Luke said quietly, his words completely at odds with his posture. </p>
<p>He grabbed Poe's hand and pulled him through the patio door. As soon as they were outside, Luke dropped his hand like he had been scalded. Poe tucked his hand in his pocket, trying not to feel hurt at the sudden distance. He turned to point up the street. "My place is that way," he said, with a sinking feeling that Luke wasn't actually intending to go to his place, after all.</p>
<p>When Poe turned toward him, Luke was already walking away. </p><hr/>
<p>Luke didn't look back the entire three-mile walk back to his hotel. Shoulders back, eyes up, he strode forward like he was going somewhere, instead of running away. </p>
<p>He was definitely running away. </p>
<p>He maintained his calm until the door to his room closed shut behind him, and he was finally alone. He slumped back against the door and covered his face with his palms. He let out a muffled scream, before slumping back and knocking his head against the door. </p>
<p>"Okay, Luke," Luke muttered to himself. "That didn't go the way you'd planned it." </p>
<p>Luke took a deep breath in, the ghost of Poe's lips still lingering around his mouth. He looked down at his hands, half-surprised the shape of Poe's hips hadn't been branded against them, he could remember the sensation so clearly. The way Poe had gasped and groaned, melting against the wall as Luke pressed up against him. </p>
<p>For cover. That had been his justification, kiss Poe for cover, back him deeper into the shadows for cover. Cover. Right. </p>
<p>Nothing to do with how wet and hot Poe's mouth was, how pliant he'd been under Luke's hands. Nothing to do with the perfect scrape of Poe's stubble against Luke's skin, or the way Poe's fingers had twitched into his back in staccato motions.  </p>
<p>And maybe Tatooine's desert had nothing to do with its twin suns, either. </p>
<p>"Disaster," Luke muttered, as he pushed off the door. He had been surprised by Poe, nearly stabbed Poe, then dragged Poe off to yell at him for making dumb life choices. And then, instead of the planned yelling, or even having a productive conversation, Luke had done the least useful thing possible and passionately made out with him in a dark corner of one of Kijimi's ale halls.</p>
<p>What had he been thinking? He hadn't been, clearly. That was the only explanation for the night's catastrophe. </p>
<p>What was the Dameron kid doing on Kijimi anyway? Luke was only here because he was trying to chase some rumors. </p>
<p>A few scant years before the Emperor died he dispatched seven different covert ops teams across the galaxy. Why? There must have been something he wanted very badly. And if it was something the Emperor wanted, it was either very good, or very bad for the galaxy. Normally, Luke would let the New Republic Special Forces handle that sort of Imperial mop-up. But the NRSF had been badgering him for years to check the Sith angle, and Luke had given in. </p>
<p>The Empire's top covert ops teams were, unsurprisingly, very good at the covert part of their title. Luke was stuck hunting legends more than facts. The trails of that rumor meandered throughout the galaxy, and one of those threads wound through Kijimi's underworld. There wasn't really any other reason to be here. </p>
<p>Aside from spice running. </p>
<p>Which was probably exactly what Poe was doing, Luke reminded himself, as he walked over to the desk and sat down, pulling out his datapad. Poe had told him as much, after all. He'd defected from the New Republic and found that spice turned a decent profit and didn't ask for past references. Another promising young life, derailed. Just the way it went sometimes. </p>
<p>He really should focus on something else. Like the map of the city's underground tunnels he had picked up before lunch. A no-doubt incomplete map, considering all the enterprising criminal gangs hollowing out new tunnels every day. But something was better than nothing, and it might give Luke a clue what had made the Emperor send his forces chasing through the paths below the city. </p>
<p>Luke set his datapad down and sighed. He hoped Poe was okay. </p>
<p>No! He was not doing this! Poe wasn't one of his trainees (good thing, that would have made the kissing awkward, a wry voice inside Luke's head muttered), Poe wasn't his friend, and Poe wasn't his responsibility. Poe was an amazing pilot that Luke had known in better circumstances, and unexpectedly run into here. Poe was an adult and could make his own choices. Luke didn't need to get involved. Luke picked the datapad back up. </p>
<p>But Poe was obviously lying! Hunched shoulders, hands shoved in his pocket, Poe had the same tells for ages and they were written all over him now. So if he wasn't actually running spice, <em>what was he doing?</em></p>
<p>Luke sighed and set the datapad back down again. He wasn't getting anywhere right now. Maybe he shouldn't have walked away. Maybe he should have let Poe take him somewhere private and— </p>
<p>
  <em>Run your mouth from his neck to his collar, strip him out of his shirt and let your hands roam over his skin, wrap his legs around your waist and—</em>
</p>
<p>"And <em>ask him</em> if he's okay," Luke said out loud, trying to fight the rush of lust that had apparently hijacked his brain. "If maybe he needs help getting out again." They had been in public, Poe hadn't really been able to be honest, maybe, if Luke could talk to him in private… </p>
<p>
  <em>In private I could—</em>
</p>
<p>"No!" Luke slammed his palms down against the edge of his desk and shoved himself backwards. </p>
<p>Luke did not remember having this much trouble keeping his mind on track back when they had been flying together. Of course, he'd never kissed Poe when they were flying together. Hadn't been kissing anybody at all, as a matter of fact. It had been some time since there'd been anyone in his life. That might actually be the problem. His skin was waking up enthusiastically after having lived dormant for so long. </p>
<p>So there was a reason. Luke supposed he appreciated the knowing, but he found it didn't make the rush of hormones any less annoying. </p>
<p>Luke's holocomm chimed with an incoming encrypted message. He considered not answering, but then decided that even if it wound up being a troubling call, it should, at least, prove a good distraction. </p>
<p>"There you are! I was beginning to worry you wouldn't pick up," Leia said, her voice slightly distorted from the layers of encryption. </p>
<p>Luke gave her a lopsided smile and was glad he had answered. "I really shouldn't be speaking to the leader of a Rebel military force." </p>
<p>"We're calling ourselves the Resistance this time," Leia said, her own crooked smile echoed in flickering blue.</p>
<p>"How's it going?" </p>
<p>"Better if you joined us," Leia said quickly.</p>
<p>"Leia, I—"</p>
<p>"I know, I know, you need to maintain some sense of neutrality for your temple." Her face fell slightly, and she looked away. "I'd rather be doing this with you." </p>
<p>"I know," Luke echoes, the old guilt lurking in his throat. He had made the right decision for his Jedi trainees, he was certain, but he didn't like letting his sister down. </p>
<p>Leia shook her head slightly. "Anyway, I didn't call to guilt trip you. That's scheduled a few days out."</p>
<p>Luke gave a rough chuckle. "But, hey, why not multitask." </p>
<p>"You know me, never could settle on just one thing when there's so much to do. But, seriously, I called because I heard the New Republic managed to rope you in on their wild bluurg chase." </p>
<p>Luke sighed and shook his head. "They found evidence he had sent inquisitors along with his covert ops teams. Which means it might be Sith business, which means it should be Jedi business." </p>
<p>"I think it's a waste of time. The New Republic's spent fifteen years trying to track those teams." </p>
<p>"Probably," Luke shrugged. "But either way I'll get to remind them of this the next time the issue of our independent land grant shows up." </p>
<p>"So you actually did listen when I talked politics." </p>
<p>"I always listen," Luke said with affection. "I just don't always agree." </p>
<p>"Keeps life interesting. Anyway, I think I can help you out. I have an agent on Kijimi. I have my own reasons to try to figure out what's going on with the flow of traffic through there. But since he's already embedded with a local gang, he knows the tunnels better than anyone." </p>
<p>Luke blinked, a pit of dread building in his stomach. "You have someone with a gang here?" </p>
<p>"Yes. I recruited the Dameron kid, and we're using his defection as an excuse to get in with the gangs. It's worked a charm," Leia said with a self-satisfied smile. </p>
<p>Luke found he couldn't say anything, just looked at Leia's figure with increasing despair. </p>
<p>"Don't look so disapproving," Leia said with a little snap to her voice. "We're doing good work here." </p>
<p>"I—his career—" Luke stumbled over the words, it wasn't really Poe's career he was worried about. He just knew, instinctively, that it was <em>wrong</em> for Leia to ask Poe for this sacrifice. </p>
<p>"His career was going to go up in smoke one way or the other. Either he defected to me or he wound up punching an admiral. This way he's not in a jail cell." </p>
<p>"Not yet," Luke muttered, thinking of the police that had entered the ale hall, the way Poe had shared that he was a 'known spice runner.' </p>
<p>"And as long as he's sharp, not ever. Swallow your pride, Luke. I've sent him your way. He'll be here any minute for a debrief, I just wanted to give you the heads up." </p>
<p>"Wait—here?" </p>
<p>"You're welcome!" </p>
<p>"Leia, no, I—" </p>
<p>The line went dark. </p>
<p>Luke glared at it. Leia probably thought she was needling him with an unexpected visitor. She couldn't know—would Poe have told her? Luke shuddered. No. If Leia had known about their kiss, the conversation would have gone very differently. </p>
<p>Okay, so, Poe was headed here. And he was Rebel—Resistance. Alright. Luke could do this, he could be professional, calm, and still check in to see if Poe was in over his head. After all, Luke knew better than anyone what a supernova Leia could be when she was trying to convince you of something. Easy to get blinded. </p>
<p>But first, Luke was going to do some meditation, get himself together before Poe showed up at his doorstep. Luke made his way over to the bed, and sat cross-legged on it. Slow breath in, controlled breath out, pause. </p>
<p>Luke could feel his thrumming heart slow, as he reached out the threads of his being to the tapestry of the universe. </p>
<p>Slow breath in, another out, sink into the peace of being, instead of doing. Anxiety started to slip away. Slow breath in— </p>
<p>The door chimed.</p>
<p>What little calm Luke had found evaporated in an instant. His breath caught, his heartbeat spiked again, and a prickling excitement ran over his skin. Luke gave a soft groan and scrubbed his hand over his face. Great. Poe was outside his door and Luke was not even remotely prepared. </p>
<p>Misery and excitement mingled together as Luke went to get the door. </p><hr/>
<p>Poe had about thirty minutes to figure out what his line was going to be when he saw Luke again. He could be a professional and ignore that their little makeout session had ever happened, which is almost certainly what Luke would want. But Luke had kissed him like it meant something and then walked away without a backwards glance. He needed to answer for that. </p>
<p>So when the door slid open, revealing a grumpy-looking Luke Skywalker, Poe grinned and said, "I hope this isn't too desperate, me turning up on your doorstep after you tried to leave me at the curb." </p>
<p>Luke blinked at Poe, owlishly. "Leia called," he said, like that explained everything and waved Poe inside. </p>
<p>Poe let himself through the door, irritated by Luke's lack of response to his needling. He should show at least some...remorse? Annoyance? Attraction? It was the natural thing to do. People didn't always like Poe, but they did always react to him, one way or another. Especially when there was kissing involved. "That's all I get? Leia called? I was hoping maybe at least for a, 'Oh Poe, thank you! Your quick thinking and calm under pressure saved our skins!'"</p>
<p>Luke went still for half a second, before saying, "It did. Thank you. Would you like some caf?" He went over and began the ritualized motions of putting the ground caf into the thermabrew, then adding the water in a careful stream.</p>
<p>Luke was doing his reserved Jedi Master trick. Calm tones, deliberate gestures, a feeling of stability that made you think mountains would crumble before he would. Poe supposed some people found it reassuring. </p>
<p>He hated it.</p>
<p>Poe had seen Luke use his most measured self on everyone from adoring fans to New Republic officials to his own Jedi trainees. But not Poe! Poe got to see Luke fresh from flying, giddy with adrenaline, his movements loose and his smile real. And now, now Poe had felt Luke's teeth against his bottom lip, the way Luke's breath hitched when Poe shifted his thigh, the way the pads of Luke's fingers had started to flirt under the bottom edge of his shirt.</p>
<p>Luke wanted to pretend that had never happened? The flying before or the kissing now? No. He didn't get to erase history to make it more convenient for himself.</p>
<p>"Well, thank you is a start," Poe said, prowling his way over to where Luke stood. He slid into the space behind Luke, stopping just shy of touching him, but close enough that Poe could see the way his jaw twitched in response to Poe's presence. Close to Luke's ear, Poe said, low and deliberate, "I was also hoping for some commentary on how wet and hot my mouth felt when you slid your tongue inside it."</p>
<p>Poe watched Luke's skin prickle, tiny bumps blooming along his forearms, in time with an unsteady hitch to Luke's breathing. Got him, Poe thought with satisfaction, as he leaned a little closer into Luke's space.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?" Luke exclaimed, his voice cracking in the middle of the question. He pivoted around, winding up nose to nose with Poe. Luke's pupils went wide and dark, and Poe was suddenly searingly aware of how easy it would be to lean just a little ways in, and they'd be kissing again. And this time, they were already somewhere private, he could tumble Luke back against the bed and— </p>
<p>Poe stumbled back an unsteady step. Even though he <em>ached </em>to have Luke touch him again, he had no desire to move in for another kiss and be dealt another rejection. </p>
<p>In front of him, Luke groaned, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Blessed black night," he muttered, quiet enough that Poe wouldn't have heard him if they hadn't been standing so close. "Behave yourself."</p>
<p>"Behave—"</p>
<p>"I was talking to myself!" Luke snapped back, placing one index finger in the middle of Poe's chest and nudging Poe another couple steps away. "Though it wouldn't be terrible advice for you to take, either," he muttered, almost petulantly.</p>
<p>Poe let himself be pushed, backing up accommodatingly. He was so delighted to break through Luke's enigmatic mask that he couldn't help a laugh. "What if I don't mind misbehaving?"</p>
<p>"I don't doubt it," Luke said dryly, shaking his head slightly. "But that's not what I'm here for. What did Leia tell you?"</p>
<p>Poe hesitated, not quite ready to return to business. "Why'd you run away? Poe asked instead.</p>
<p>The thermabrew beeped, and Luke didn't answer, just turned around and grabbed two mugs. He poured the dark brew into one, then said, "Because I've gotten better at realizing when I'm about to make a mistake."</p>
<p>Poe flinched, glad Luke couldn't see him. "Is that what I am?"</p>
<p>Luke poured the second cup. "It's what sleeping with you would have been. And yes, before you ask, that's exactly what I wanted to do."</p>
<p>"Well, while the past tense isn't ideal, I guess that's something," Poe said, forcing himself to be flippant.</p>
<p>"You're terrible," Luke said, and Poe liked to believe there was fondness in his tone. "Cream?"</p>
<p>"Yes, no sugar."</p>
<p>Luke made his cup with a double helping of sugar, no cream. He turned and placed the paler brew between Poe's hands. "You ready to actually get some work done, or do we need to talk about this some more?"</p>
<p>Poe looked down at his mug. There were a thousand more questions he wanted to ask, and maybe even more things that he wanted to do. But in the churn of possible things to be done or spoken, one thought insisted that it needed to be shared. "You shouldn't have run away. Before Leia pointed me in your direction...I didn't like leaving things so unresolved."</p>
<p>Luke exhaled, and it was nearly a laugh. "Unresolved. That's one word for it. I agree, it wasn't...respectful. You're right, I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Poe decided those were his four favorite words in the world. He took a deep breath, and realized he didn't feel the need to needle Luke about their kiss anymore. "Forgiven. And to go back to your first question, Leia let me know that you're looking at possible smuggling routes through Kijimi. I'm happy to tell you, I'm something of an expert, these days."</p>
<p>"You say that like it's something to be proud of." Luke's tone was judgemental, but his eyes were terribly sad. Poe wasn't sure which was more unbearable.</p>
<p>"You're going to benefit from the knowledge, I wouldn't be so prissy about how it's acquired," Poe shot back, a defensive cut to his words.</p>
<p>Luke tilted his head to the side in acknowledgement. "Fair enough," he said, the judgement gone. All that was left was the sadness, and Poe decided that was worse.</p>
<p>"Show me the map. Let's see what we've got so far," he said, ignoring the situation by pressing on. </p>
<p>Luke's map was woefully out of date. "You paid actual credits for this?" Poe laughed. "I've got a hyperspace lane I want to sell you."</p>
<p>Luke rolled his eyes and they got to work. Poe crossed out tunnels that were caved in and added in the newly carved ones. He knew the south of the city better than the north, but he felt it was reasonably accurate. Then they went through it again, and tried to figure out which of the still-existing routes would have been in use about twenty years ago. </p>
<p>"What are you going to do with this?" Poe finally thought to ask, about two hours into their work.</p>
<p>"I figured I'd go down there and see if I got a sense of anything," Luke responded.</p>
<p>So then Poe had to go over the map again, pointing out all the areas that Luke <em>seriously could not go</em>, because there were <em>fucking criminal gangs everywhere</em>, and while yes he probably could stab them all, <em>it would be very suspicious, now wouldn't it</em>?</p>
<p>Luke finally agreed to stay out of the currently used tunnels, and Poe breathed a sigh of relief. "Besides, what you're looking for is passage through, right? The Emperor's goons didn't stay on Kijimi. You're going to have better luck at the exit points," Poe quickly highlighted a few of the most likely prospects for Luke to scope out. "You wandering around out here is still going to be noticed, but shouldn't get you shot. Try to come up with some valid reason to be in the area."</p>
<p>"I have actually done this before. Many times." </p>
<p>Poe held up his hands in apology. "Of course, I won't give advice to the expert over here." He caught sight of a chrono, and a heavy weight sunk in his chest. "Well," he said, trying to keep his words flippant, "speaking of being undercover, time to go move some product."</p>
<p>Poe could feel the room freeze a little, Luke's hand, which had been gesturing across the map, twitched and withdrew. "So you are actually spice running," he said, his tone neutral.</p>
<p>Poe rolled his eyes and gestured over the map. "You don't get this knowledge by hanging around and looking ornamental. Don't worry, the crew I run with are...I mean they're not saints, obviously, but they have my back."</p>
<p>"And if they find out you've been lying to them?"</p>
<p>"What's to lie about? They think I'm a deserting New Republic pilot. And I am." The words caught in Poe's throat. He hated them, hated that he had run from the New Republic, hated that he was lying to his crew now. Trust Luke to find the heart of Poe's pain and poke at it, in that one quiet question. Poe took a breath, and lifted his chin. "I'm not worried about it."</p>
<p>Luke gave Poe a pitying look. "Poe, if you—if you want out, I could help."</p>
<p>Poe could have punched him. "So, what, you wait until I have the information you need, and then pull me out? What about the Resistance? That's fucking selfish, Skywalker." </p>
<p>"I didn't even know you were here!" Luke protested. "I'd rather have you safe and happy than any of the information you could give me." </p>
<p>Luke sounded so genuinely wounded that Poe's defenses crumbled a bit. Luke was being arrogant and short-sighted about this, but he did have Poe's best interests at heart. Poe wasn't so innocent that he took that for granted. "Luke, trust me. I'm here by choice, and I'm here because I think it's the right thing. I don't—" Poe decided he wouldn't lose too much face by being honest. "I don't love being a drug runner. But I believe in the mission."</p>
<p>"It's hard to say no to Leia," Luke said. He wasn't looking at Poe, and there was a conflicted expression on his face, as he continued, "I just want you to know you have options." </p>
<p>On an impulse, Poe reached over and took Luke's hand. "And I do appreciate it. But I promise, I went into this eyes open."</p>
<p>To Poe's surprise, Luke shifted his fingers until they were interlaced with Poe's and squeezed, hard, almost desperately. "I believe you," Luke said. </p>
<p>Poe swallowed hard, looking down at their interlaced hands. He hadn't realized how badly losing Luke's trust had bothered him, until the relief of Luke believing him raced through his system. It was a heady, rushing feeling, and it made him feel like anything was possible. </p>
<p>Long seconds ticked on and Luke's hand stayed clasped in his. The skin just outside of the reach of Luke's fingers started prickling, like Poe's skin was desperate to have Luke touch every inch of it. "Out of curiosity," Poe asked, tracing his thumb along the outside of Luke's hand. "What would you say to me trying to kiss you again?" </p>
<p>A shiver ran through Luke, but instead of pulling Poe closer, he gently disentangled his hand from Poe's. "I'd say no. You have work to do, after all." </p>
<p>Poe fought down a slight disappointment, but he hadn't really expected a different answer. Hoping to fluster Luke at least a little, he inclined his head with a small smile. "Well, worth a shot. You're a magnificent kisser, and I'd love to get your lips on me again."</p>
<p>Luke glared at him, but Poe caught the way Luke's lips tightened. Almost like Luke was fighting to hold his mouth back. After a moment, Luke said, "I don't remember you being so blatant when we flew together." </p>
<p>"One advantage of being a rogue agent, now, " Poe winked, enjoying the way Luke's neck reddened. "I can flirt as hard as I want. Scandalous affairs are pretty much in the job description. People find spies irresistible."</p>
<p>"Oh do they?" Luke asked, sounding faintly winded.</p>
<p>"Is it working for you, sweetheart?" Poe asked, leaning in. </p>
<p>"No," Luke said, standing up and leaning back. </p>
<p>"Liar." Poe stood up too, putting his hands in his pockets and ducking his chin, looking up at Luke through his long eyelashes. "You think I'm delicious. You want to tumble me back against that bed, here and now." </p>
<p>"It'd still be a mistake," Luke said, and that wasn't a no. </p>
<p>Poe straightened and grinned. "Meet up in a couple days? Come to my place next time, I'll cook dinner. You can tell me what you've learned, and I'll see if I can clean up the north side of the map a little." </p>
<p>Luke hesitated a long moment, before his shoulders slumped and he said, "Alright." </p>
<p>"It's a date," Poe said, just to be obnoxious, before he bowed to Luke and swept out of the room. </p><hr/>
<p>"Oh sure, sure, Empire came and Empire left, and Kijimi stayed strong as stone beneath them," the street vendor said, his enormous beard bobbing up and down seriously. </p>
<p>Luke figured that the vendor was probably human, but it was almost impossible to tell considering the poof of black-silver hair crowning his head, and the massive beard taking up the rest of the face. "Have you had your stand up the entire time?" Luke asked, directing his question at the glinting brown eyes, round nose, and ruddy cheeks—the only facial topography to escape the fuzz. </p>
<p>The man slapped a workworn hand down along the thick planks of wood that formed the front bar of his little pop-up outdoor cafe. The four large pots bubbling with spiced wine didn't even judder. Clearly the stand was built to endure enthusiastic gesturing. "You betcha. Closed down for two weeks when they put the place under quarantine, back in…" The vendor narrowed his eyes and glared at Luke, suddenly irritated. "Why'd you core types go changing the calendar? It's hard enough tryin' to remember dates without throwing Yavin into things." </p>
<p>"Core type?" Luke said, letting the long vowels of Tatooine slip back into his words. He gave a broad smile before continuing, "You insult me," with the hiss on the 's' that was a clear Huttese inflection. </p>
<p>Nevermind that he had spent most of his childhood trying to avoid the Huttese-tinged drawl of the moisture farmers, desperate to be someone who could fit into the broader galaxy. </p>
<p>The street vendor didn't seem impressed. "Oh, yeah? Haven't been talkin' that way the whole time, boy. Tell me true, these last ten years, you seen your home streets?" </p>
<p>Luke flinched, and let the expression show through with a self-deprecating smile. "True enough. But either way, we can use the old Coruscant Standard Calender. So they put a quarantine up…?" </p>
<p>"Oh, somewhere around '49?" </p>
<p>Luke did quick math. Four years before the Battle of Yavin. It wasn't exactly right, but it was the timeframe Luke was looking at. "What'd that look like?" </p>
<p>From behind bushy eyebrows, the man's eyes narrowed. "Why do you want to know, anyway?"</p>
<p>"Collecting stories of what the war looked like for the people that weren't fighting it is a hobby of mine," Luke said, tasting the man's emotions to see if he'd need to add a layer of Force-push to them. </p>
<p>But the street vendor just shrugged. "Strange hobby." </p>
<p>"I'm a teacher," Luke said, honestly. "And more and more kids have never known war. Which is good, but at the same time, I think it's too soon to forget." </p>
<p>The vendor grunted. "Suppose I can see the reason in that, sure enough. Alright! You buy a glass of Glühwein and I'll tell you a story." </p>
<p>"Well, I know a deal when I hear one," Luke said, passing across a few credits and receiving a delicious smelling mug in response. </p>
<p>The man's story ambled through his experience of war and occupation. Luke tried to narrow in on the information he was looking for, but the vendor told the tale he wanted to tell. Each time Luke tried to nudge the story in a more promising direction, the man would rap the top of Luke's mug and give him a meaningful glare. Luke passed over more credits, and received more mulled wine and rambling words in return.</p>
<p>It was fascinating, but frustratingly scarce on anything that sounded like inquisitors or special ops teams. Luke eventually gave up, letting the man know he had to go for dinner, and thanking him for his time. The beard bobbed enthusiastically as the man nodded, informing Luke, "You come on back whenever you please, boy." </p>
<p>"Thank you," Luke said, as he stood. The world spun just enough to let him know he hadn't been as moderate in his consumption as he had hoped. Taking a deep breath and hoping he was steady enough on his feet, Luke followed the instructions that would take him to Poe's place. </p>
<p>Perfect. Slightly tipsy. Just how he wanted to be when walking down ice-slick streets towards the grandest test his self control had ever faced. He deliberately placed each step and shook his head slightly. That wasn't fair to Poe. Poe wasn't just some stumbling block placed in front of Luke's sense of right and wrong. No, Poe was just...being Poe. It was Luke's reactions that had gotten thrown entirely out of proportion. </p>
<p>As he walked, the cold air cleared most of the buzz out of Luke's system. He arrived at the squat row of narrow houses that supposedly held Poe's home. Poe had described it as, 'compact, you know, cozy.' Luke gave the block a dubious once-over, taking in the thick layers of soot and grime along the building and the half-frozen piles of garbage tucked in corners and underneath stairs. </p>
<p>Cozy, Luke decided as he made his way up a rickety set of steps, was not the word he would have used. Condemned. That was closer. </p>
<p>Luke knocked on the door, hoping he had the right place. He really didn't want to meet the other residents of the building. Judging from the outside of the building, he didn't expect them to be genteel sorts. Luke needn't have worried, though. A few seconds after he had knocked, the door was flung open revealing Poe's ruddy cheeks and wide grin.</p>
<p>Luke's stomach flipped over. Ever since that damned kiss, it was getting harder and harder not to reach out and cradle Poe's jaw in his hand, not to use his thumb to trace the dimples that bloomed when he smiled.</p>
<p>Poe was absolutely no help, the way he was so enthusiastic as he said, "Luke!" and beckoned Luke inside. As Luke slid past, Poe's hand grazed Luke's lower back, and Luke couldn't help his shiver.</p>
<p>The apartment was really more of a room. The kitchen crammed into one corner and a tiny table across from it. A piece of furniture along the back wall that seemed to function as a couch, but also clearly folded out into Poe's bed. It was cramped to the point of absurdity, but the whole place was brightly lit and warm.</p>
<p>"Dinner's nearly ready, take your coat off, sit anywhere," Poe said, gesturing to the table with its two small chairs and the couch bed as he bounded back toward the tiny stove.</p>
<p>Luke took out his warm outer robes slowly, breathing in the smell of spices and warm bread. The space should have been claustrophobic but somehow, it was just comfortable. The smell of hot food wasn't hurting, but he had to admit, it probably had something to do with the company as well. Poe was humming a little off-beat tune in the kitchen, and Luke relaxed even more into the space.</p>
<p>He still chose to take one of the too-small chairs. Sitting on Poe's bed would only invite trouble.</p>
<p>"What are you cooking?" Luke asked, trying to avoid bed-related thoughts.</p>
<p>“Local dish,” Poe said as he stirred one pot while eyeing the flatbread on the griddle. “It’s mostly cream and carbs and protein. You need it to keep up with the cold here.”</p>
<p>“Sounds delicious,” Luke said honestly. "And depressing." </p>
<p>"Yeah, that's about right." Poe tossed Luke a lopsided smile, and his eyes looked tired. Luke's heart twisted and he was filled with the urge to help ease the pain Poe was carrying.</p>
<p>That urge had gotten him in a lot of trouble over the years. He could have avoided so many problems by minding his own business. Where would he be, if he had just left R2D2's restraining bolt on? Still on Tatooine, one way or another. Still working the farm…or ash alongside his aunt and uncle. </p>
<p>Luke shook his head slightly. The melancholy was starting to eat at him, too. So he shared the story of the day's misadventures, including the opportunistic spiced wine vendor. He got Poe laughing, and that felt good, ushering some lightness into the room. </p>
<p>"I promise I won't take advantage," Poe said solemnly, after Luke admitted to drinking more than he strictly should. </p>
<p>Luke bit back the flirtatious response that he wasn't sure he'd mind if Poe did. It might be true, but if he said it out loud, the way this night was going to go would become a foregone conclusion. "Good," he said instead. </p>
<p>Poe brought the food over to the table with a waiter’s flourish, presenting the dish to Luke with a bow and a grin. Luke was still chuckling when Poe slid into the seat across from him. The table was small enough that their knees knocked together, and Luke felt a predictable thrill at the contact. He didn't shy away, though, that would have been too telling. After a moment Poe shifted back, his ankle brushing Luke's instead. Luke shifted his own legs a little to the left, and eventually they found a repose, legs stretched into each other's space, a tiny bit of their calves brushing. </p>
<p>It was more exciting than it had any right to be, and he was faintly annoyed with himself. </p>
<p>Poe was charming over dinner, and Luke wasn't even sure if he was trying, or if this was his natural state of being. He had always had the sort of easy charisma Luke had only known in a few other people. The first time Luke had met Poe, he had been viscerally reminded of Lando—fingerprints of his friend laid all over Poe's wide smile and certainty that the world would bend his direction. </p>
<p>There was an innocence to Poe's confidence, though, that had made it easy to not get too dazzled by the brazen young New Republic pilot he had been. Now Poe had been weathered, and it went deeper than his new stubble and beat up leather jacket. There was something worn-in about his spirit. It made Luke sad to see it, and he found it nearly irresistible. </p>
<p>The problem, Luke knew, was that he had terrible taste in men. His heart had always run the show, and it had always attached itself to the worst possible option. His earliest memories of wanting were tied to wide-eyed longing glances at the disreputable spacers that came through Anchorhead, and heart-thrumming excitement at getting close with his smooth-talking slightly older neighbor. Then Luke had picked up a complicated, infuriating crush on Han— quickly ignored when he realized Leia was even more interested (and even more infuriated). After that a deeper, more painful love with Lando—which almost became something, but he and Lando could never quite move past all their loss to find each other. </p>
<p>There had been other perfectly reasonable potential partners, who had moved in and out of his life throughout the years. None of them had grabbed him with any sort of fire until Poe laid his lips against Luke's in a shadowy alcove, and forced a very visceral re-evaluation of their relationship to each other. Apparently his heart had just been waiting for another bad idea interesting enough to grab its attention. </p>
<p>And now he sat across a too-small table from Poe, his skin prickling as Poe's calf shifted against his. It was thrilling. It was also a mistake. But with each story, each laugh, each moment of shared space, Luke grew less and less certain it was a mistake he could keep himself from making. </p>
<p>As they ate they shared bits about their day. Luke tried not to look too hard at the gaps between what Poe shared. He was doing things he didn't want to talk about, and pressing would only bring further pain. So Luke let the silences slide past as easily as the chatter, and kept focused on the ways they could connect with each other. </p>
<p>"At least I got something out of the vendor. Shutting down the city is the sort of thing they'd do if they needed to move special ops through quietly. I can chat with other old timers, see if I can narrow the window down further." Luke made a face. "I could use your help figuring out where. I tried the West Annex earlier and—"</p>
<p>"Oh," Poe said sympathetically. </p>
<p>"Yeah. Wasn't much help to be found there." Luke remembered the stench of the alleyways, snow puddled with feces and urine. He had tried to find a store that was open, any sign of community. The best he'd found was a liquor store, windows and doors hissing with a functioning shield, as a drunk banged against the outside. It was a place where people wound up when they didn't care anymore. Luke had left as quickly as possible. </p>
<p>"No. Lot of buyers there, though," Poe said. Luke glanced up to watch Poe's face. He was staring off into middle distance and his draw-together brows added a shadow to his eyes. This was probably one of the things that he had meant to relegate to the silence. </p>
<p>For a moment, Luke was overwhelmed with anger at his sister. It was a foreign feeling—she was practically a part of him, like half of himself had been split off and shaped into another form. He usually understood her too well to get really angry. But right now, watching the pain on Poe's face and contrasting it against the joy of the young man Luke had known, Luke was furious. This assignment was wearing down the core of who Poe was…for what? Luke couldn't think of any cause worth that cost.   </p>
<p>Poe looked over catching Luke's eyes, and flinched. "I know, I know. It's not glamorous work. I shouldn't have mentioned it."  </p>
<p>Luke realized his anger was showing. He smoothed out his expression and held up a hand. "No, it's not…not you. I just can't help but feel…is it really worth it?" </p>
<p>Poe's eyes went flinty, his troubled brow grew granite-stiff in anger.  He straightened, slowly, pulling his feet away from Luke. "Worth it?" he growled. </p>
<p>Luke realized he had overstepped. Again. Meddling in hurts that were really none of his business. "I'm sorry, let's just drop—"</p>
<p>"They are stealing children, Luke," Poe said. Each word snapped like a whip, driving a new lash of pain across Luke's chest. </p>
<p>"What?" Luke asked, blindsided by that bit of news. He couldn't mean literally—"Who?" Luke tried again. </p>
<p>"Oh, come on, the New Republic knows, you have to know. The First Order has sent units through Kijimi at least three times. And each time when they leave, kids leave with them."</p>
<p>"We've caught them stealing kids?"</p>
<p>"No," Poe snapped. "But close enough. Back when I was in the New Republic, my squad came through on patrol, just after the First Order did. And the town was furious. Whispers were everywhere—a family would have five kids, and be starving, and after the First Order came through they'd have three, and they'd cry about the two that died, but those three kids suddenly had new coats and enough food." </p>
<p>"They're selling their own children?" Luke asked, able to draw the lines between the dots Poe was painting. </p>
<p>"Maybe some of them," Poe looked grim, "but not all of them. Just because money changed hands didn't mean children were sold. When soldiers come with guns and you have none, there's not much you can do. So you do the best you can for those that are left. I heard so many stories of it being a 'hard winter' and 'kids don't always survive.' Bullshit. Those kids aren't dead, I checked mortuary records that same trip, there was no uptick. Sold or stolen, willing or not, the First Order left with a shipful of kids." </p>
<p>"The New Republic…" Luke said weakly, having a feeling he wasn't going to like what he heard next. </p>
<p>"I filed my report and they buried it. Kijimi isn't properly a part of the New Republic. We don't enforce the law there. And we definitely don't get into retalitary war over a few druggies selling their kids." </p>
<p>Poe spat the last words with such vehemence that Luke knew they were a direct quote from someone. Probably someone telling Poe to stand down. The picture of why Poe was here was getting clearer, and Luke didn't like what he saw. "They never told me." </p>
<p>Poe sighed, his shoulders slumping. "I want to call bullshit on that, but in retrospect that's exactly the sort of thing the New Republic would do. So, yeah, if this really is the first time you're hearing the story, you can probably guess what happened next. They ordered me to bury it. And then I met Leia, who said the First Order's bullshit child labor ring needed to be stopped, and how did I feel about going undercover as a deserter turned spice runner?" </p>
<p>Luke had trouble meeting Poe's gaze. Some of his kids came from neglected corners of the Outer Rim. Hells, he was a kid from those same corners. Crime ran the show, people just did what they could to survive. The system had run that way for generations. And Poe had decided the status quo wasn't good enough. </p>
<p>Luke felt a swell of fondness, of affection, not so easily ignored this time. A galaxy full of people turning their backs and Poe had looked at this thing head-on and said 'no, it has to stop.' </p>
<p>"So yes," Poe said, "I'm moving product, and it's product that fucks up people's lives. And I have to live with that. But I won't get information about what's happened to these kids unless the people around me see me right in the grime alongside them. So go on, Luke. Weigh that calculus and tell me again it isn't worth it."  </p>
<p>"I can't," Luke whispered, his anger leaving him, and all that was left was a dizzying sense of sadness. He could see why Leia would ask Poe to do this, and he could see why Poe would say yes. "Poe, I didn't know." </p>
<p>"Well, now you do. So cut it with the moralizing." Poe folded his arms and looked away. "It's ruining a perfectly good dinner."</p>
<p>Luke let out a bitter little laugh. "Sorry. Self-righteousness makes for terrible seasoning. You'd think I would have learned that by now." </p>
<p>"You'd think," Poe agreed, a little smile lurking at the corner of his mouth. </p>
<p>"Do you need…" Luke hesitated, scrubbing his hand over his face. "I want to help, but it's got to be in a way that keeps my temple safe." </p>
<p>Poe tilted his head, his eyes widening a bit in surprise. "Of course Luke, I wouldn't ask—come on, I've met your baby Jedi. You've already got your mission."</p>
<p>Luke felt his mouth twist into a bitter sort of smile. "You've sacrificed more."</p>
<p>"I'm sacrificing no one but myself, Luke," Poe said, and there was a steadiness to his voice, an absolute certainty. "You've got people relying on you that nobody else is looking after. It's not the same."</p>
<p>"We fought the war so people like you wouldn't have to," Luke said, feeling a helpless misery grab him. "It's hard not to feel like it was all useless."</p>
<p>"I don't have to. I chose to. And that makes a huge difference." Poe leaned forward, his leg reaching out and brushing against Luke's again. "Not useless. And honestly, just the company helps. It’s easier to remember why I'm doing things when I have to fight with you about them."</p>
<p>Luke reached forward and took Poe's hand, the same way Poe had taken his the last time they had met. Luke twined their fingers together and squeezed, hoping to give Poe some comfort. "It's a worthy cause," Luke said, running his thumb gently over the knuckle of Poe's. "I see that now."</p>
<p>Poe swallowed. "Thank you," he said, his voice rough. </p>
<p>Luke didn't pull his hand away, and they sat together. Across from him, Poe shifted, waited a moment, stared at their joined hands, then shifted again. </p>
<p>"Luke," Poe said cautiously. "I have to warn you, if you're going for platonic comfort, you're not quite hitting your mark. I'm starting to get ideas."</p>
<p>This was the moment to pull back, to blush slightly, to offer again to support Poe however he could, to be a friend if Poe needed. Poe would follow his lead, and they could be…</p>
<p>Friends? Really? With the sexual tension already thick between them? Constantly dancing on the edge of the precipice of intimacy? They had already found themselves nearly toppling over that particular cliff face. The longer they stayed in touch, the more inevitable their tumble would be. </p>
<p>Might as well try to control the fall. With the same reckless certainty that had him turning off his targeting computer a lifetime ago, Luke lifted Poe hand, and brushed his lips against the back of Poe's knuckles. "What kind of ideas?" He asked, low and soft, and flung himself over the edge.</p><hr/>
<p>Poe froze, wondering if he had misheard. But even if he had, there was no misunderstanding the way Luke's breath ghosted over the back of his hand, the way Luke's lips brushed Poe's skin with every word. </p>
<p>He was momentarily flat-footed. He had been prodding Luke's limits for so long he didn't know what to do when they abruptly disappeared. Well, probably not <em>disappeared</em>,. There was bound to be some other point where Luke would say stop, this far but no further. Poe wondered where it was. Only one way to find out. </p>
<p>Poe shifted forward in his chair, elbows on the table, pushing into Luke's space. He reached out his free hand and cradled Luke's cheek, his palm pricking with excitement when Luke pressed against his hand. "I was thinking about kissing you again," Poe finally said. "I'm beginning to think you wouldn't stop me, this time." </p>
<p>"Why don't you give it a try?" Luke asked, leaning in. His tongue darted out over his lower lip and that was the last straw for Poe. </p>
<p>He pressed in slowly, still half expecting Luke to pull away. Luke moved in, instead, and their lips met. The kiss was gentle, the polar opposite of their frantic rutting in the shadows of the ale hall. Poe still couldn't quite believe it was happening, that Luke wasn't pulling away. Each little breath, each shift and subtle slide of lips reminded him all over again that yes, this was happening, and yes, it was amazing. </p>
<p>Poe could feel the slow work of Luke's jaw against his hand as Luke opened his mouth, and Poe leaned in, all too happy to take more if he was being offered. The table dug into his ribs, and it was a little hard to shift without running into the remnants of the dinner plates. But Luke was making soft little moans against his mouth, and Poe's skin had ignited with how much he wanted he wanted to tangle himself up with Luke and find out what other noises he would make. </p>
<p>What Luke would do if Poe just stood up and dropped himself in Luke's lap? Probably go all stiff and bolt out the door. Too much, too fast. Luke needed a slow seduction. </p>
<p>Across the table, Luke made a frustrated noise and pulled back, his cheek sliding out of Poe's hand. Before Poe could even really register the loss, though, Luke was standing up and tugging Poe to his feet. Then his hand was in Poe's hair and Poe was being kissed again as Luke pulled him closer. </p>
<p>"Come on," Luke whispered, before he nibbled on Poe's ear. "Let's get comfortable." He started toward Poe's couch, and once Poe got the idea he took a couple of stumbling steps to catch up with Luke and tumble him down against the cushions. </p>
<p>Not so skittish after all, Poe realized, as Luke very surely slotted his thighs between Poe's legs and used a hand on Poe's ass to pull Poe down to his lap. Poe had never been so glad to be wrong, as Luke's mouth traced a line down his throat and Luke's hands started to flit up under the edges of Poe's shirt. </p>
<p>Poe drank in every moment of contact he could, greedy for every press of lips and fingers. Some part of him was still waiting for Luke to startle and pull back. Maybe now, when Poe's hands went underneath Luke's shirt. Maybe now, when Poe's shirt came off. Maybe now, when Poe drew his thumb over Luke's nipple in a rough circle. </p>
<p>Sure enough, after that last one, Luke pulled back from that touch. Poe slid his hand out of Luke's shirt again, happy in some way to have found Luke's new line. Straddling Luke's lap to make out with him was further than Poe ever thought he'd get. And Luke was bound to be on-planet a little longer. There was still a chance for things to go a little further. </p>
<p>Ensconced in his own proud justification of his respect of Luke's boundaries, Poe didn't realize what was happening until Luke pulled his shirt up and over his head. Luke's head popped free of the collar and then the newly shirtless Luke Skywalker grabbed Poe's hand and settled it near his nipple again. Luke dove back into the kiss as he wrapped his hands around Poe and ran his blunted nails down Poe's back. </p>
<p>Poe groaned and arched against him, feeling again the unease and excitement that came with the vast possibility of vanishing expectations. Was Luke ever going to stop? When exactly was Poe going to grab for too much? </p>
<p>"What's wrong?" Luke murmured, leaving off kissing Poe's neck. </p>
<p>"Nothing," Poe said, focusing back in on Luke, curling his thumb so the nail scratched across Luke's nipple. </p>
<p>Luke gave a soft groan, and then said, "I can sense your hesitation. Am I moving too fast?" </p>
<p>Poe had to laugh at that, because no, of course Luke wasn't going too fast. Poe was the one that had pushed for this, Poe was the one who had been worried about stumbling too far. But Poe still didn't really know what was happening, and he just… "Where is this going?" he asked, amused at the way his words came out, shaky and thin. "I mean, I am <em>not</em> complaining about anything that's happened so far, but I'm trying to figure out where I should, you know, set my expectations." </p>
<p>Luke pulled back and gave Poe an odd look. He tilted his head to the side, his mussed hair sticking up at an awkward angle Poe had to fight to keep for smoothing down. "I was planning on sleeping with you," Luke said slowly, and all thought of hair vanished from Poe's mind. </p>
<p>"I...really?" he asked, then winced. Not his smoothest moment. </p>
<p>Luke chuckled. "Yes?" Luke nuzzled forward, pressing his nose against the side of Poe's neck. "I assumed that was what you wanted. Where did you think this was going?" </p>
<p>"I had no idea," Poe admitted. </p>
<p>"The part where I started stripping wasn't a clue?" Luke asked, his voice dry, and then he nipped Poe's neck. </p>
<p>Poe yelped and grabbed at Luke's hair, using it (gently) to pull him back. "In my defense," he said, attempting to be serious (Luke's amused blue eyes made this even harder than it was normally), "We've spent our entire friendship so far with you saying no. I've got decent pattern recognition."</p>
<p>Luke shook his head, dislodging Poe's fingers. He straightened, reaching his hands up to frame Poe's face, his thumb tracing the corner of Poe's smile. "I'm saying yes. And I'm going to keep saying yes until we're both naked and satiated. It's your turn to say no, if you don't like the sound of that." </p>
<p>"No!" Poe said quickly. "I mean, yes? I mean…" Poe took a deep breath and stared right at Luke. "Fuck me, please." </p>
<p>"Yes," Luke said, far softer than Poe would have expected, considering the topic at hand, "I can do that." </p>
<p>Poe halfway expected to be hurried along after that. This new Luke seemed capable of anything, including stripping Poe with sudden efficiency, positioning him face down and ass up before Poe could catch up to what was happening. But even as that idea made Poe's skin tingle and cock harden, Luke slowed down. </p>
<p>They spent long minutes making out slowly. Luke's hands traced lines down the muscles that bracketed Poe's spine, along the curve of his hip, up the centerline of his chest. Poe let himself explore too. He learned the feel of the fine strands of Luke's hair, the defined muscle of his shoulders and back, the softness of his belly. </p>
<p>Every new kiss, touch, pinch, and pressure lit Poe's nerve endings on fire, he couldn't hold still. Luke smiled against the kiss as he drew movement out of Poe. Proud of himself. Well, he had every right to be. Poe was so hard he couldn't see straight, his pants were entirely too tight for his current position. Still, he couldn't seem to stop touching Luke long enough to do something about it. </p>
<p>Luke's hands flitted close to Poe's belt once, twice, then drifted away again. When Luke made his third pass, Poe groaned, "Please." </p>
<p>"Hm?" Luke asked, like he honestly hadn't realized what a tease he was being. </p>
<p>"Get my damn pants <em>off</em>," Poe begged, arching so his belt was under Luke's hands. </p>
<p>"Ah," Luke said, almost laughing the word, but he got to work immediately undoing Poe's belt, so Poe could forgive him for finding the situation amusing. Once Luke had Poe's belt free and Poe's pants open, he paused, like he was uncertain what to do next. </p>
<p>"Don't tell me you're getting shy on me now," Poe groaned. He was so fucking turned on that his body screamed that stopping might actually kill him. Still, he grit his teeth and dragged his willingness to slow down out of the corner of the mind he had shoved it in, ready to obey whatever lines Luke drew. </p>
<p>"Not shy," Luke protested. "Just thinking through logistics." And then Luke slid his hand inside Poe's pants and the only thing separating his cock from Luke's fingers was the thin fabric of his boxers. Poe's focus of attention narrowed down to the position of Luke's hand, his whole body frozen to better appreciate every millimeter of movement. </p>
<p>Luke said something else, but Poe was in no place to process words. He was too busy noticing that Luke's index finger had almost gotten low enough to brush against his balls, while the palm of Luke's hand slid against the head of his cock. More words, but Luke was squeezing his hand, so Poe ignored that too. </p>
<p>Poe gave a soft cry of protest when Luke's hand withdrew quickly to brace between Poe's shoulder blades, and then a much louder yelp, when Luke arched his core and used his new grip to roll Poe off of him and down to the couch. There was a strange thickness to the air, and Poe's fall was softer than it should have been. He settled gently back against the couch, and before he could quite figure out what was happening, Luke's fingers were tugging his pants off, and a couple seconds later, Poe lay stripped to his boxers on the couch, with Luke standing over him. </p>
<p>"You're gorgeous," Luke said, eyes trailing over Poe like he was eyeing a dessert buffet, and trying to figure out what to indulge in first. </p>
<p>"You're fast," Poe replied. It wasn't his smoothest response, but most of his blood was elsewhere, as evidenced by the bulge tenting his boxers. </p>
<p>"Mm. I cheated." Luke waved his hand and Poe's pants floated over to a nearby chair, illustrating what Luke meant by 'cheated'. "Do you mind?" </p>
<p>"Oh, fuck no," Poe asked. "Can you get my boxers off without touching me?" </p>
<p>Luke gave Poe a fond look. "Avalanches stop when I tell them to. Yes. I think I can manage your boxers." </p>
<p>Poe's mouth went dry at the way Luke casually mentioned his power. It wasn't boasting. It was fact, plainly stated. And Poe was almost embarrassed by how much that turned him on. "Then put your money where your mouth is," Poe said arching so his ass was off the couch. </p>
<p>A strange pressure flitted over the curve of Poe's hips, and then his boxers were sliding, whispering over his skin until they were gone. "Shit, Luke," Poe breathed. "That's the hottest thing..."</p>
<p>Poe trailed off as he actually noticed the expression on Luke's face. Luke's mouth had fallen slightly open and his eyes raced up and down Poe's body. Poe's skin broke out in prickles as he realized he was totally naked in front of the man he'd had a crush on for years. He shifted, propping up a leg, trying to look alluring.</p>
<p>The movement seemed to spur Luke into movement. He leaned forward, resting a hand on the top of the knee that Poe had cocked. Luke's hand was cooler than Poe had expected, and firmer. His synthetic hand, Poe realized.</p>
<p>Poe had forgotten about it. They had had a conversation about it, once, a lifetime ago, talking about pressure response in flight controls. And then it hadn't been important anymore. It still didn't seem important now, even as that same hand was sliding down Poe's thigh, hesitating in the crease of Poe's hip. It was Luke's hand, organic or synthetic, and Poe wanted it all over his body.</p>
<p>"Touch me," Poe begged, and then moaned as Luke did exactly that, wrapping sure, confident fingers around Poe's cock. Poe shivered all over, gasping at how good the touch was. "Kiss me," Poe demanded, feeling hazy with pleasure. He grabbed at whatever part of Luke was closest, found Luke's still-clothed thigh, and pulled him closer.</p>
<p>"So demanding," Luke murmured, as he leaned down to kiss Poe.</p>
<p>Poe propped himself up on his elbows so he could meet Luke and enjoyed the feeling of Luke's hands and Luke's lips. "I prefer to think of it as eager," Poe said with a grin. "Want you so much, Luke." He tugged plaintively at Luke's pants. "Can these come off?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Luke said, stepping back and gesturing at Poe's couch. "I assume that becomes a bed. Make that happen."</p>
<p>Poe wanted to protest that it was cruel to distract him from the very important job of watching Luke strip. But he did love Luke's commanding voice, and he really really loved Luke's commanding voice as applied to having sex with Poe. Besides, it's not like it was a particularly difficult order to fulfill. Poe flung a hand down the side of his couch and pressed a button. He never took his eyes off Luke as the couch whirred and flexed underneath him, folding down into a bed and spinning so the couch cushions became passable pillows.</p>
<p>Luke took his time with things, his eyes locked on Poe, while he undid first one boot, then the other, his fingers moving nimbly without him ever needing to look. Poe found himself transfixed by those fingers. He couldn't help but imagine what they were going to feel like as they moved over his skin.</p>
<p>"Do you like fingering?" Poe couldn't help but ask. He had never been one to be quiet when talking was an option.</p>
<p>"Giving or receiving?" Luke asked, as he straightened and brought those talented fingers to his belt. Before Poe answered, he shrugged and said, "I don't know why I asked. The answer's yes either way." And then he unfastened his pants and in one decisive gesture, stripped himself naked to match.</p>
<p>"Oh, good," Poe said, not even minding that his voice squeaked. It was a sight worth getting flustered over. Luke stood in the middle of his room, stark naked, the light from his room illuminating him. The light played over the obvious muscles along his arms and legs in stark lines, and danced more softly where age had thickened his core. Not that the muscles weren't still there, Poe knew, remembering the strength of Luke arching up underneath him, throwing Poe to the couch with utter ease.</p>
<p>"Like what you see?" Luke asked, his hands tapping at his thighs with a restless agitation. Poe abruptly realized that Luke, for all his firm confidence, might actually be self conscious.</p>
<p>"You're gorgeous," Poe said, hoping Luke could taste with the Force how earnest the words were.</p>
<p>Luke gave a little laugh. "You have no idea how good for my ego it is to hear you, of all people, say that."</p>
<p>"You must hear it all the time," Poe protested. "Surely your adoring fans have something to say about it."</p>
<p>Luke grimaced and shifted, looking even more uncomfortable. "I don't go to bed with fans." He sighed, and shook his head. "In complete honesty, I don't go to bed with just about anyone, these days, so I'm probably out of practice."</p>
<p>Poe twisted so he was sitting on the edge of his now-bed. He curled his fingers in the universal "come here" gesture. Luke obediently came over and Poe spread his legs so Luke could stand between them. Poe had to fight the urge to laugh in excitement as Luke got closer. Luke was here, he was beautiful, and Poe was going to spend hours touching him. He tucked his ankles behind Luke's calves and smiled up at Luke. "Gorgeous," he said, drawing out the word. "Entirely."</p>
<p>Luke placed his hands along Poe's shoulders and let his thumbs rest in the hollows of Poe's collarbones. "You too," he said softly, before leaning down to kiss the top of Poe's forehead.</p>
<p>It was sweet, but also significantly tamer than Poe was hoping for, at this point. "Come on," Poe demanded, grabbing Luke's wrists and wiggling back on the bed. Luke followed, until he was stretched out on the bed over Poe, still holding himself up on his elbows so he wasn't quite touching Poe. This time, Luke's pulling away didn't feel like hesitation. It felt like anticipation.</p>
<p>Poe reached  up and trailed one finger down the line of Luke's neck, to his collar, watching with delighted wonder as little prickles of excitement broke out on Luke's skin in his finger's wake. "You want me," Poe said softly, with certainty.</p>
<p>"I do," Luke said, but he still didn't move, and the anticipatory moment built, like the inhaled breath before a song began. </p>
<p>"Not a mistake after all?" Poe asked with a smug smile, reaching up with his other hand to curl his palm against Luke's waist.</p>
<p>Luke didn't answer right away, his eyes going distant. After a second, he focused back on Poe with a crooked smile. "We'll see."</p>
<p>Poe was about to protest that those words were not the wholehearted endorsement he had been hoping for. But before he could speak, Luke kissed Poe. Luke's warm lips were quickly followed by the rest of him, as Luke lowered himself down until he had covered Poe with his body. Poe's words were swallowed by Luke's hot mouth, and he didn't find he was inclined to argue semantics anymore. Not when the entire unexplored landscape of Luke Skywalker stretched over him, just waiting for Poe's fingers to map. </p>
<p>Poe still didn't quite believe he got this—that he got to touch and move and taste. Luke's bare skin was pressed all along his, and Poe was drunk on the touch and still starving for more. He was greedy with his gestures, his fingers ran the length of Luke, he licked and sucked at all the skin he could reach. It wasn't enough, it still wasn't enough. Poe spread his legs and wrapped his them around Luke's waist and ground against him. <em>More,</em> his greedy body cried out, <em>more.</em> </p>
<p>Somehow, Luke heard that cry and was doing his best to meet it. He gasped and groaned and ground right back. His mouth was a hot brand against Poe's skin. Poe arched into it. He hadn't realized that Luke's touch was a <em>need </em>until this very moment, but now that he had it, it was as essential to his continued being as air itself. </p>
<p>"You mentioned fingering?" Luke said, his mouth suddenly right next to Poe's ear. </p>
<p>"Fuck," Poe said, shuddering at the mere thought of Luke Skywalker's talented fingers inside him. "Yes. Yes, let's do that." </p>
<p>He was, maybe, a little bit pushy with what came next, shoving the lube into Luke's hands and spreading his legs invitingly. Luke didn't seem to mind, just leaned over to give Poe a long, fierce kiss before sliding back down Poe's body and snapping the lid off of the lube. </p>
<p>Luke started carefully, just one finger inside him. Poe grumbled and made impatient noises, and Luke kissed his inner thigh in response. "Shush," Luke said. "It's the first time, let me get a feel for you." </p>
<p>Poe had just enough thought left to desperately hope that the fact that this was the 'first time' meant that there was a chance of more times, but even that hope was driven from his head by Luke's gentle intrusion. Luke was teasing and stroking inside of him, gently feeling his way around until the pad of his finger brushed against Poe's prostate. Poe twitched, and Luke picked up on it immediately. </p>
<p>Poe felt vaguely like he was being hunted by some predator that was intent on bringing him maddening pleasure. Luke honed in on the spot, circling and rubbing as Poe grew more and more sensitive. Poe whined and gasped, planted his heels on the bed and arched—away from the stimulating touch, into it, Poe wasn't even sure anymore, he just needed to move.  </p>
<p>More lube, another finger, and Poe finally had some substance to push against. He rocked back against Luke's hand, trying to find a pace that did something to answer the burning ache inside him. He still wanted more, but he wasn't sure more of <em>what</em> so he just reached for what he could. Luke's head was nearby, and Poe grabbed for it, just wanting to hold some part of him. </p>
<p>"Okay, I get the hint," Luke said, sounding amused, and he lowered his head to Poe's cock. </p>
<p>Oh. Poe hadn't been hinting. He hadn't had enough thought left in him to hint. But at the first warm brush of Luke's lips against his cock he was profoundly grateful for Luke's misunderstanding. Heat sealed around him, fingers stretched him wide open, and Poe quickly lost all coherence. </p>
<p>"Luke, your <em>tongue</em>, where did you learn to do that," he babbled, not making sense, and not caring. "Your fingers, you, oh, ah, I'm going to—" His pleasure peaked and tightened and <em>exploded</em> in an inelegant rush, and he helplessly and ungraciously rutted his hips up hard into Luke's mouth. Luke made a slight choking noise, but gamely kept his lips wrapped tight around Poe, throat and fingers both working Poe through his orgasm. It was the single hottest thing that had ever happened to Poe. </p>
<p>He collapsed back against the bed with a boneless groan, still twitching with the aftershocks of pleasure. He gave an involuntary whine as Luke pulled off of him. Luke kissed Poe's hip, then cleared his throat. "Been awhile since I've swallowed." </p>
<p>"Sorry," Poe said sheepishly, slowly coming back to himself. He tried to hide a wince as Luke slid his index fingers out, and Poe had to fight against the uneasy ache of emptiness. "I should have…" </p>
<p>Luke grabbed Poe's hair and pulled him into an open-mouthed kiss. Poe could taste his own come on Luke's lips, and he moaned under the assault on his senses. </p>
<p>"You were beautiful. Never apologize," Luke growled as he ground down against Poe, the thick heat of his cock pressing hard against Poe's hip. </p>
<p>"Right," Poe said, things becoming more clear for him as the evidence of Luke's need pressed against him. He had been serviced, very well, and he desperately needed to return the favor. "Okay, that was amazing, and I swear I usually do more than just lie about and have my mind blown. Your turn."</p>
<p>Poe didn't quite trust his hand-eye-mouth coordination just yet, so he didn't bother with finding the lube. Instead, he just shuffled Luke off of him and down to the bed, and set to work giving Luke the best blowjob of his life. Poe wasn't sure how good Luke's last blowjob had been, so he just focused on giving Luke the best head anyone had ever given anyone, anywhere. </p>
<p>He used every technique he knew, licks and sucks and suction. He moved hard and fast until Luke was gasping and twisting in the sheets. Then he pulled off almost entirely, laying kisses along Luke's hips and thighs and balls until Luke was nearly cursing at him. </p>
<p>Poe had a plan. He was going to play Luke like a synth-harp, running through the rise and fall of pleasure. Get Luke right to the brink of coming, then pull off and tease him, then get that delicious cock back in his mouth again. Over and over again, for as long as he could get away with it, until Luke finally came so hard he saw stars. </p>
<p>Poe's plan was well underway, but when Poe went to pull off for the second time, Luke made such a pathetic noise that Poe found he didn't have the heart to tease him any more. Besides, the feeling of Luke, warm and hard in his mouth was satisfying, and Poe wasn't sure he'd have had the strength to give it up, even without Luke's protests. Poe sucked and twisted and flicked his tongue over the delicate underside of Luke's cock until Luke tapped his jaw. </p>
<p>"Going to come," Luke gasped. </p>
<p>Poe pulled off just long enough to growl, "Good," then dove back down, bobbing his head quickly until Luke's cock start twitching and pulsing, and filled his mouth with the salt-bitter taste of Luke's come. </p>
<p>Poe swallowed around Luke's cock, enjoying the rumble of Luke groaning underneath him. Poe kept Luke’s cock in his mouth until it started to soften, and Luke reached down and tapped the side of Poe's jaw again. Poe obediently pulled off, and blinked lazily up at Luke. </p>
<p>Luke smiled at him, a warmth crinkling  the corners of his eyes, and Poe pushed his way up along Luke's body and kiss him. Luke stroked a hand along the back of Poe's back and Poe found himself melting into a cuddle along the side of Luke's body. </p>
<p>"Stay with me," Poe murmured against the nape of Luke's neck. He was comfortable, and he didn't want Luke to move.</p>
<p>"I will, tonight," Luke said, the words rumbling under Poe's ear, as Luke combed reassuring fingers through Poe's hair.</p>
<p>Poe didn't like the qualifier. He was vaguely aware that he had already gotten more than he had ever dreamt, but he hadn't found Luke's new boundary yet, and he still wanted more. "Move out of your hotel," Poe persisted, even as a massive yawn over his words. "Co-uhh-come stay here."</p>
<p>Luke chuckled a little, and started nudging Poe until he got under a blanket. "My hotel room is bigger than your house," Luke said, as he curled in next to Poe. </p>
<p>Poe gave a lazy shiver as Luke's warm bare skin brushed his again. "Your hotel room doesn't have me," Poe pointed out in reply. </p>
<p>"Let's talk about this in the morning," Luke said after a long pause. </p><hr/>
<p>Luke's mouth tasted like death, and Poe hadn't gotten any less persistent. </p>
<p>"It makes sense," Poe said from his lazy lean against the 'fresher door. His eyes roved over Luke's nude form shamelessly, and Luke fought the most ridiculous urge to preen. He focused on cleaning his teeth. Then he wouldn't have to summon a reply as to why, no, it didn't really make sense to move into your sister's spy's house after having an ill-advised affair with him. </p>
<p>Poe replied as if he had heard Luke's objections, "It would be good for your cover. Explains why you're here better, if you're shacking up with one of the locals. And it's less suspicious for us to be working together. Not that it's terribly suspicious, but hey, you never know when something's going to pop off."</p>
<p>Poe was making sense. Luke was vaguely aware that Poe probably wasn't <em>actually</em> making sense, but his dumb heart was looking for any excuse to take what Poe was offering. <em>Stay with me</em>. Like their magical night could just…continue. </p>
<p>This wasn't how Luke's life worked. He had responsibilities. There were expectations on him, there were a lot of eyes watching him. A wild affair with a handsome young daredevil pilot was definitely not the sort of thing that Respectable Jedi Masters did. </p>
<p>But…here and now, he wasn't the respectable Jedi Master. <em>Stay with me</em>. He could have this. No one would be hurt, no one would judge. </p>
<p>Except, of course, Luke himself. He was already too far gone. His heart had always run ahead of his head. He normally kept it in check by refusing to follow its impulses. But he had already let Poe in. </p>
<p>Luke spat out the tooth cleaner and looked up and over at Poe. Poe's face brightened hopefully, the exhaustion lines that seemed to permanently live at the corners of his eyes fading. Luke's heart ached, and he knew, then and there, that he wasn't going to be able to tell Poe no. </p>
<p>"I'll get my things," Luke said. "I don't have much, it should fit even in this shoebox." </p>
<p>Poe stepped in and crowded Luke against the sink counter. "Perfect. Don't worry, I'll make the hassle worth your while." </p>
<p>Just for this trip, Luke told himself as Poe slotted a thigh between his legs. He'd let himself have this whirlwind affair, he thought as he wound his arms around Poe's neck. And later, when it was over and he'd let Poe go, maybe he'd be able to enjoy the time they had, look back on it with a fond nostalgia.</p>
<p>He groaned in frustration when Poe suddenly stepped back. "And by make it worth your time I, of course, mean waffles. You get yourself straightened, I'll make breakfast." </p>
<p>Luke slowly ran his hands over his face as his libido cooled and he watched Poe's retreating form. Waffles. Right. The handsome, disreputable, slightly wounded hotshot pilot was now making a habit of cooking for him. </p>
<p>The universe was just mocking him, now.</p>
<p>Luke rubbed at the spot just under his sternum that always ached when he was feeling lost. He'd run down every lead he could find on Kijimi, and then he'd have to leave. He was already dreading it, feeling sick to his stomach as he thought about getting on his ship and leaving Poe behind on this grim planet. </p>
<p>But Poe had made it clear he didn't want Luke's patronizing protection. He didn't want to be saved. He was here for important reasons, and he'd see it through. What he wanted from Luke was companionship and a—what was the words he had used?—a <em>scandalous affair.</em> Some fun for the moment, something to take the edge off the grimness of the night. </p>
<p>He could do this. He could love Poe, and let him go. </p>
<p>Luke turned back to the mirror, laughing a little at the grim expression on his face. "A handsome young man just offered to warm your bed for the next few weeks. You could at least <em>try</em> to enjoy the moment," he told himself. No point borrowing trouble from tomorrow. </p>
<p>Luke straightened up, nodded to himself in the mirror, and went to go find Poe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! If you'd like to say hi, I always welcome comments, or you can wave at me over <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassysnowperson">on Tumblr!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>